In a conventional compressor for use in a vehicle air conditioner system, lubricating oil is mixed with refrigerant gas, and components and the like of the compressor in a crank chamber are lubricated thereby. In this case, when the lubricating oil flows out to an external refrigerant circuit for heat exchange, the efficiency of the system is reduced. Therefore, it is desired to reduce the amount of lubricating oil flowing out from the compressor to the external refrigerant circuit, and more specifically, it is desired to reduce an oil circulation rate (OCR).
For this reason, for example, in a compressor disclosed in Patent Document 1, a centrifugal separation-type oil separator is provided in a discharge passage extending from a discharge chamber, so as to separate lubricating oil, to thereby reduce the amount of the lubricating oil flowing out of the discharge passage, and thus, the OCR can be reduced. In a compressor disclosed in Patent Document 2, a centrifugal separation-type oil separator is provided in a passage that allows a crank chamber and a suction chamber to be in communication with each other, so as to separate lubricating oil, to thereby cause the lubricating oil to return to the crank chamber. This reduces the amount of the lubricating oil flowing out from the crank chamber to the suction chamber, and thus, the OCR can be reduced.